


Sprinkles

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ice Cream, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Star and Jackie find a way to beat the heat in the summertime.





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of an oldie, but I like it a lot. It holds up quite nicely and I actually adore this ship to death. Will I do more with it? Of course!
> 
> Eventually

One of the best things in Marco’s life was, without a doubt, his relationships with both Star Butterfly and Jackie Lynn-Thomas. Both blondes never ceased to amaze, making every moment as exciting and as wonderful as could be expected. However, it seemed that intense heat was just enough to take the vigor out of their energetic bodies. Both human and Mewman lying around their apartment in complete exhaustion as they lay clothed in their underwear, sweating and groaning as if they were being cooked alive.

“Mar~co~” Jackie’s voice cut through the sounds of mindless television, interrupting the cartoon characters on-screen. “We~re ho~t!” She struggled to keep herself cool as she rubbed the damp towel atop her upper body, lifting the top of her blue top to wipe up the small rivulets of sweat from her bosoms. The stone-colored towel contrasted with the blue gradients wonderfully, her heat-hazed mind creating the illusion of a stone being skipped over the ocean as it traveled past sapphire and then ended at the edge of the azure. “Are you sure you can’t fix the air conditioner yourself?”

The teenager refused to look up from his newspaper, finding the antics of the snow-haired boy talking with a pair of blonde twins more interesting. “There’s not much I can do about it, trust me, I tried.” He reached over to take a swig of iced tea, frowning at the fact that the ice had completely melted and the liquid had become semi-warm. “You’re just going to have to lie there and keep cool until the repairman from the apartment complex comes later today with the parts we need.”

“Noo~” Star lazily rolled over, letting the moist towel fall off her bare backside and onto the floor as she squirmed in place, wings buzzing into the cushion from the comfort they had just lost. The sound of movement catching her attention, she forced herself to lift her head, seeing the Latino moving towards the kitchen and stopping in front of the refrigerator. “Mar~co! We demand satisfaction!” The Mewman shook her bare shoulders as she called out to her boyfriend, the various shades of oranges on her top making for an interesting distraction as she moved. “Bring us something cool to eat!”

“What?” His head poked from behind the door, eyebrow raised. “Star, come on, you’re perfectly capable of-”

“Come on, Marco!” Jackie’s raised hand stopped the boy from protesting, platinum locks emerging from behind the chair as she looked over at her boyfriend. “You’re already there! Ice cream, ice cream!”

The clinking of ice-on-glass caught both girls’ attention, Marco closing the door slightly so that he could frown at them properly. “You’re both perfectly capable of getting up and getting your own ice cream. You’re both just being-”

**“ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!”**

Marco’s hand came to his face, leaving a red imprint on his forehead as both ladies continued to demand sweets from their boy. “I knew that Star would be a bad influence on you, someday.” He looked towards Jackie, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, Marco, less talking and more bringing us treats!” She twisted herself so that her body lay horizontally over the arms of the chair, allowing long, plump legs to hang over the edge while sweat dripped off her brow and shoulders on the adjacent side. “Your princesses demand frozen treats from their manservant!”

“Since when were **you** a princess, Jackie?” The boy rifled through the meager contents of their icebox for some kind of satisfaction. “And when did I become your servant?”

“You became our serving-boy the second you walked into our lives, Marco.” Star laughed, watching her roommate-cum-lover pull out a set of wrappers from the depths of the icebox.

Marco’s eyes rolled as he moved around the dining room table to get to his lovers in the living room. “Wow, aren’t I the lucky one?”

Jackie chuckled as she was handed the larger of the two treats, eyes lighting up as she tore into the clear plastic wrap to get to the ice cream cone inside. “Darn right, you are, hun.”

The sight of the former princess of Mewni reaching out towards him to obtain satisfaction was absolutely priceless, her eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas. Marco was half-tempted to tease her, keeping the bomb pop in his hand just out of reach so that he could pull out his cellphone and snap a candid photo of the adorably needy expression. Instead, he slowly lowered the plastic into her wiggling fingers and was rewarded with a hundred-watt smile. “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re both welcome.” Marco replied automatically, moving to turn back to his newspaper and Lincoln’s antics amongst his ten sisters, but found that a hand on his gym shorts was stopping him from making any progress. “Star?”

“What, you don’t want any of it?” Her innocent expression caught his attention, the Mewman’s lips becoming stained red with food coloring. “I don’t mind.”

His head tilted slightly, lips twisting as he mused for a moment before moving to sit beside the princess-in-hiding. “Yeah, sure. Funny, normally I’d expect Jackie to be the one to share food.” Marco chuckled to himself. “Usually you’ll just swallow it whole and then ask for more.”

“Marco, I’m hurt!” Star pulled back from her boy, keeping the popsicle at arm’s length as she paused in-between her speech to lap at the dripping treat. “Here I am, offering you part of **my** popsicle…”

“… that **I** brought you…”

“I worked hard for it, you know.”

Jackie’s head tilted upwards to look at the couple on the armchair. “Funny, I thought I was the one that did all the shopping.”

Star wasted no time in pointing her bright cherry tongue towards the athlete. “Spoilsport” Turning back to the boy sitting across, her eyes took on a mischievous glint, a chill flowing down Marco’s spine as she waved the treat in front of her face. “So, Diaz, do you want some of this or not?”

Marco merely rolled his eyes, leaning into the cushion elbow-first. “Sure, why not? Unless you’re going to make me work for it?”

“Silly boy” Star spread her legs open, the tangerine panties doing little to hide the fact that her nethers were completely soaked through, the smell of both sweat and sex hitting Marco’s nostrils as she brought the edge of the bomb pop to her thighs. She shivered both from the chill of the treat and from the pleasure of the exhibition as she traced a red trail of frozen water along her thighs. “When **don’t** I make you work for it?”

There was mischievous mirth to her voice and Marco couldn’t help but run his fingers through messy auburn locks at her antics. “Why am I not surprised?” He sighed before slipping down in-between Star’s legs, placing his hands on her knees as he leaned forward to press his lips against her skin. Jackie’s attention slowly waned from the show to look at her housemates playing with each other, Marco’s tongue slowly lapping at the crimson trail along the flaxon blonde’s legs, licking her lips lightly as she listened to Star cooing heavily at how the boy eagerly teased at her muscles.

It was no surprise that Marco knew exactly where to touch his princess in order to excite her, having more than a few years of experience in learning her body’s nuances. Suck here, press against there, nibble at this point. He knew just how to drive her wild, the flat of his tongue keeping firm against her luscious flesh while staying away from the dripping honeypot in the center. The popsicle hung in her hand, taking a vast amount of her concentration to keep within her fingers as she held it horizontally at her chest, allowing the treat to drip down her body and decorate the skin with points of red and blue. Eventually, Star couldn’t help but shove the colored popsicle into her mouth after nearly dropping it onto his hair more than once, savoring the taste of sugar in her mouth as her hands worked through Marco’s hair.

The smell of Mewman love juices was far too intoxicating for the Earth boy to pass over for too long, the Latino making an effort to slowly trace his tongue around the edges of Star’s pussy, taking a moment to play with the blonde tuft of hair adorning her mound. Her body jerked this way-and-that, unable to keep from controlling herself as Marco began to dote on her nethers, carefully working his tongue deep inside her moist pocket as he collected the escaping juices. Soft coos quickly evolved into cries of pleasure as Star thrashed within Marco’s grip, his hands at her legs the only thing keeping his head from being crushed between powerful Mewman thighs. Eventually, Jackie couldn’t help but turn the television off, the sounds of her friends and lovers enjoying themselves without her too much to bear, pulling herself out of the easy chair and stomping her way towards the kitchen.

Personal experience had taught Marco that it was a bad idea to keep Star Butterfly on the edge for far too long, the tension of her fingers on his head increasing, informing him that the girl was vastly approaching the last of her restraint. If he wasn’t careful, he knew that he might be forced to re-enact their first whole day of lovemaking… he’d made her promise not to put him through such an intense session after that, needing to stay in bed for a full day after she’d drained him completely dry and though she’d held true to her word, there was always that fear that she could always push him down and ride him like a warnicorn.

“Aww, I hope you’re not going to hog Marco all day, Star?” The girl managed to pull her eyes open to see the shapelier of the two standing in front of them, a can gripped tightly in her hand. “I mean, all I see is you making him drink something hot instead of cooling him off.”

“And you think you can do better?” Star taunted, grip loosening enough that Marco was finally able to wiggle free from her hold, the boy turning his head to look up at the ocean waves of her underwear.

“May~be~” She held up the can, steeling herself as she began to spray whipped cream along the tops of her breasts, sugared air coating her skin and chilling her body. “Thing is, Star, you’ve got to remember to reward your pets too.”

Marco’s face was a fine mixture between irritation and enjoyment as he rose back to his feet, his focus solely on the healthy amount of whipped topping on Jackie’s top. “I keep telling you girls, I’m not a pet.”

“Whatever makes you feel better, honey.” Jackie’s smirk was just as irritating as Star’s was, absolutely smug and domineering, yet he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to talk back. “Now then, better eat up before your dessert melts on you.”

Star’s cheeks puffed in frustration as she watched Marco dig into her competitor’s larger assets, small amounts of cream falling to the floor as he plunged his face square into Jackie’s ocean. “Cheater.”

“Can’t say I’m cheating, Star, not when I’m using these.” She chuckled, winking at the Mewman as her hand around Marco’s neck to rub at the warm skin. “Gotta put ‘em to use somehow, you know?” The harumph coming from the princess only served to make her break out into a larger fit of chuckles, bits of white falling from Marco’s face as well as from her body. She managed to toss the can into Star’s lap, glad to have a free hand to run along the front of Marco’s bare toned chest. “There’s plenty left for you to use, you know… I’m sure you can find an interesting way to play with the other side, don’t you think?”

 

* * *

 

The couch had become coated in a variety of condiments; dried whipped topping, sprinkles and even some cherry stems decorating the cushions. It would take the three of them hours to clean up, but the taxing thoughts of cleaning up after their escapades were the furthest thing from their minds as they continued. Marco was pushed down onto Jackie’s easy chair, hands gripping tightly to the arms as both girls drizzled hefty amounts of chocolate and cream atop his bare crotch.

“Girls, I think we may have gotten just a little out of hand with this…” He wasn’t expecting the blondes to shush him at the same time, as focused as a pair of pastry chefs preparing a dessert for their patron.

“Be quiet, Marco~” Star’s took a moment to suck a small amount of chocolate from her fingertips before spreading the thick liquid along his sac. “I’ve almost got this just right and if you keep squirming, you’re going to ruin it.”

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes, watching as Jackie laid a single cherry atop the mess of whipped cream and male flesh. “Star, can you get me more sprinkles? This is gonna be the best sundae ever!”

“Yeah, I think they’re in the cupboard. You get the camera and I’ll get the sprinkles!” Both scrambled in opposite directions, leaving the teenager to sit in a pile of melting chocolate and sugar.

“Yeah… this is just great… I pleasure both of them and then they leave me to wait…” His moans were put to a halt as a heavy knock at the door caught his attention, the memory of the day’s schedule finally coming back to him. “Uh… girls?”

“Not now, Marco! We’ve almost got everything together!”

“Can you wait just two more minutes, honey?”

 

Marco looked down at his ice cream crotch and back up to the door, struggling to move and unable to bear the thought of sending the pile of sweet mess onto the carpeted floor.

“Gr~eat… we'll just have to reschedule... again. Why does this always happen to us?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to support me


End file.
